


Power Off

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Power Outages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says power outages can't be sexy. It sure isn't Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Off

Dean swore as the lights and heat cut out in the bunker. He was gathering tools, still muttering curses under his breath, when Cas found him. "What's going on Dean?" The angel asked, the flashlight from their room in his hands.

"Lights are out. I'm gonna have to go fix it." A chill was starting to seep in and Dean rubbed his hands together as he tried to find his toolbox.

"You're cold," Cas observed watching a tremor creep into his lover's movements.

"If the electricity is out then so is the heat."

"Let me get you a coat." Cas shuffled out of the room. He would have just brought Dean his sweater but he'd taken a liking to it and was already wearing it.

"I'll be in the utility room!" Dean shouted. He made a quick stop to grab a couple candles, his lighter already tucked into his pocket. When he got to the utility room he poked around at the electrical unit, but he couldn't find anything wrong. "Dammit."

"Language," Cas corrected absently, handing over Dean's thicker jacket, he'd stolen one of Dean's hoodies and had it on over the sweater. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I don't know, that's the problem." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He slipped into his jacket, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I can't fix it if there's nothing wrong."

"It'll be alright for a while Dean. I'll get some blankets and we can light a fire in the library's fireplace. Use the candles for light." Dean blinked and then smiled faintly.

"Sounds good to me."

.....

Cas drifted into the various bedrooms, pulling the thicker covers off and piling them into a laundry basket. He slipped into the room he and Dean shared, tossing their comforter into the basket before he made his way to the library. He nearly dropped the basket at the sight in the library.

He swallowed thickly as he let his eyes rover over Dean, bundled up against the cold, cast in a romantic light from the fire crackling and scattered candles.

"you like it?" Dean asked. Cas could only nod. "Why don't you put those blankets down and we get warmed up?" Cas blinked owlishly as Dean took the basket from his hand and spread the blankets out near the fireplace. Dean toed off his boots and then reached for Cas. "C'mere." He coaxed Cas down next to him. "Least I could do was make the best of this." He murmured as he pressed kiss to Cas's temple.

"It's prefect Dean," Cas said in quiet reverence.

"I could make it better." Dean grinned suggestively.

"But Sam-"

"Is stranded by the snow. He just called," Dean explained. "He won't be back 'til tomorrow."

"Uh." Cas managed to get out before Dean covered Cas's mouth with his own. They kissed lazily for a few moments before Dean tugged at the hem of the hoodie Cas had on. Cas obliged him and pulled the hoodie and sweater off at once. He didn't even flinch at the sudden change of temperature as he pushed Dean's jacket off his shoulders. He pulled away from Dean to peel away the multiple layers Dean had on, slightly annoyed at the hindrance.

Dean laughed and expertly stripped himself of both his jackets, his overshirt, and his henley. He pressed a placating kiss to Cas's mouth and sucked in a breath as the cool air chilled his skin. He jumped and bit his lip as Cas's cold hands skirted around the waistband of his jeans.

"What?"

"Your hands are freezing!" Dean chuckled and held Cas's hands between his own.

"I didn't notice." Cas said and pressed a kiss to Dean's mouth.

"Mm." Dean leaned Cas back to press their bodies together. " 'm gonna warm you up." He pressed kisses and little bites to Cas's neck.

"I trust you," Cas breathed out.

.....

Dean grinned as Cas sprawled tiredly across his chest. "Warm enough?" He asked breathlessly, running his fingers through Cas's sweat damp hair.

"Don't be smug." Cas said still a little dazed.

Dean laughed and covered them both up. "Alright Cas." He yawned. "Night."

"I love you." Cas yawned into Dean's shoulder.

"Love you too." Dean said and pressed a kiss to the top of Cas's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Power went out at my place and I decided to write this. Enjoy ;)


End file.
